Forgotten Promise
by Pixie Like Girl
Summary: Edward promised he would come back to Bella He even gave her a ring to prove it but he never. Now 4 years later Bella finds a poster to a piano concert with Edward's face and name on it. She will do anything to find out why Edward never came back to her A
1. Part 1: Four Years Ago

**Well I did NOT write this, d4ni3ll3 wrote this. She canceled her story so I am taking it over. I will be posting the chapters she had already posted just so I don't make it anymore confusing then it already is. I'm so excited to be writing this story (well I'll be starting where she left off) **

**The characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, the plot to d4ni3ll3 **

Forgotten Promise

Part One:

*Four Years Ago*

Hand in hand we walked as slowly as possible to the boarding gate, both of us wanting to put off our good-byes for as long as possible.

Edward was leaving. His parents want him to go to a university in London, and Edward being the perfect son he always is, is going. So that meant leaving me. Edward's parent's Mrs. and Mr. Masen were happy about it to. They never liked me, always thought I was bad for Edward. Edward didn't like the way his parents treated me, and always told me to just ignore them.

I met Edward in the first of high school. He moved from Chicago to the rainy town of Forks Washington. When I saw him the first time my heart melted. His bright glowing green eyes still do that to me every time I look at them.

He asked me out for the first time a year after he moved to Forks. I was so surprised because every girl in school was swooning over him and I was more of an outcast. Edward could go out with any of them but he chose me. We went out for the rest of high school. Every girl hated me, but I never cared (I still don't). I love Edward with all my heart.

Now I could see his gate number G16 slowly approaching. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Edward was leaving me for 4 whole years! 1461 days! Edward noticed my tears and he gently took his hand and wiped them away.

"Bella, Please don't cry" Edward said "I'm not leaving forever, I will be back." I looked up at him; these four years will feel like forever, even though I wanted to so badly I didn't say it out loud. Even though my heart tells me to grab and hold on to him, I know I have to let him go.

I could feel more and more tears pouring down my face. Edward pulled me into his chest. It took me a few minutes to get my emotions under control.

Lifting my head up, I looked at Edward, his bright green eyes were blurred with tears, and his bronze colored hair was sticking up in all the wrong places, he was smiling my favorite smile, the crocked one. He brushed his hand lightly on my cheek. So lightly I almost didn't feel it.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said wiping the tears off my face.

"I'm going to miss you to Love." He pulled me into his embrace again, only this time a little tighter.

Then I heard the words I never wanted to hear "Now boarding flight to London at gate G16."

Edward pulled back so he could see my face, then after a few seconds of just standing there like that looking into each others eyes he let go on me. He reached into the pocket of his dark washed jeans and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Edward handed it to me.

"Open it" He whispered.

So I did. In side the small box was a ring. It had two sideways hearts, a diamond holding them together, and a diamond in each of the hearts.

"It's a promise ring," He said while taking the ring out of my hands. "My promise to you is this, I will come back to you when I'm done with my schooling and I'll marry you." Then he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I nodded and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, now tears of joy were falling off my cheeks. "Just don't forget me when ever girl in London is throwing themselves at you." I giggled slowly through my tears.

"Never," He answered then pulled me into a sweet kiss, our last kiss for four years. When we broke apart he said "I could never forget you." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Last call for the flight to London at gate G16" the bored voice over the loud speakers called.

"Goodbye," I whisper, into his chest then pulled back.

"I'll come back, I promise." Edward kissed my forehead one last time, and then reached down to pick up his suit case.

I watched as he walked into the narrow hallways that led to his plane. Then I walked over to the huge window so I could watch as the plane started slowly for the runway. It then went faster and faster till it was airborne. I sighed as tears kept coming down my face. Everyone kept walking around, I was just one little person in this big world.

I waited 4 years for him, the love of my life, but he didn't keep his promise, he never came back. He didn't call, not even one letter, he also never told me he wouldn't come back so I never lost hope, though my friends and family did help me get on with my life.

Though that ring he gave never came off my finger, just as I could never stopping loving him and hoping that he would come back to me, like he promised.

**Okay so I'm going to be updating every Saturday for now, but if this go well I might start updating every Saturday and Wednesday, Maybe. **

**Well please write a review!!!! **

'**Pix'**

**Oh and if your still confused about me taking over the story, there's more info on my profile! **


	2. Part 2: Marie White

Forgotten Promise

Part Two:

Marie White

"Oh My God" the sixteen year old girl in front of me said "I love your books, there amazing, I can't believe I'm here meeting you."

"Thanks" I say back to the girl, she was the last person on line. I signed my name on the inside cover of my newest book and handed it back to her. "Have a good day."

"Thank you so much" She said clutching the book to her chest and she hesitated before turning around and walking away. I couldn't believe so many people would wait in a long line for hours just to have a name sighed on a book, and it's a fake name to.

Well that name was my writing name Marie White. When I got out of collage I waited around for a while for 'him' but he never came. So to take up some of my time I started to write. After a year I had a whole book finished. Then my mom found it in my apartment and read it. She loved it, so she went online to see how you could get a company to publish the book. She followed what it said to do and sent it in.

Then after that, she got someone to agree to publish the book. She told me what she did. I didn't want my real name on the cover, so I used my middle name and…well white was really random, I just though it sounded good.

Now I had a few books on the shelves of book stores all over the world. Most of my books were about how it felt to be loved and then forgotten, like how I've felt since high school has been over. I tried to have happy ending, because who really want to read a depressing book?

"So did your hand fall off yet?" My best friend Alice Cullen asked. She was the person that helped me pull my life together during collage. I was a mess, I barley ate or slept, I was really close to being hospitalized. My mom described me as being zombie like.

Both my parents are happy that I'm finally doing well, actually achieving things in life besides being depressed.

"No, but I think its pretty close" I laughed as I answered Alice's question while shaking my right hand. There are way too many books to sign.

"Well come on, Emmett has the car waiting for us." Emmett was Alice's older brother. He's a pretty cool guy, but a very BIG guy (as in muscular) though Emmett's personality was completely different from his looks, he was just a big huggable teddy bear.

Alice and Emmett weren't related by blood, they were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The kindest people you could ever meet. They were like my second parent's.

"So what's your next book going to be about?" Alice asked as we walked down the stairs of Borders. Borders did all of my signings and sold some books of mine that other places didn't.

"I was thinking about a romance novel," Alice's face lightened up when I said Romance "between a human and a vampire," Then it went back to her, 'you really have to write another depressing book' face.

"Oh really?" she asked "You haven't done a vampire book yet."

"Ya well I think it's time for a change." I answered

"So it'll be a happy ending book?" Alice asked hopefully. I laughed she's been trying to get me to write a happy feel good book since…well my whole career.

"Maybe," I smiled "But then maybe not." I laughed at her confused face.

As we reached the front door I pulled my heavy over coat on. It was snowing out side, Cold, Wet, Frozen, Yucky, Snow.

"I hate snow," I grumbled, as we walked outside,

"I love it," Alice yelled in her happy pixie tone, spinning around in a circle, and then she sighed "It's so beautiful" I saw Emmett's car; it was about two blocks away, which was really good parking for New York City, especially a few weeks before Christmas.

Alice walked (well more liked danced) down the side walk. I followed right behind her.

Everything was covered in an inch of snow. I watched as all the people walked back and forth to do last minute Christmas shopping. All the shops were covered in red and green for the holidays.

Right before we reached the car, I saw a pair of bright green eyes. I froze, closing my eyes tightly, and holding my breath.

"There are thousands of people around the world with green eyes

There are thousands of people around the world with green eyes

There are thousands of people around the world with green eyes

There are thousands of people around the world with green eyes" I mumbled to my self over and over.

When I finally got enough courage to open them I saw met with a picture. Well poster, of a person with bright green eyes, messy bronze hair, pale-ish skin. It was the person I loved with all my heart, the person who broke my heart in two and never repaired it, it was the person with green eyes that I though I would never see again.

**Hey I'm so sorry I didn't update on time, I'm not getting a good start on this story am? Well to make it up to you I WILL update soon maybe even later tonight if I have time. I'm also so sorry it's so damn short. The next one is longer. Also **

_**Review please!**_


	3. Part 3: Memories

**Saturday so an update this chapter shows a lot of Bella's memories from when she met Edward…hope you enjoy it**

Forgotten Promise

Part 3:

*Memories*

It had to be him, same messy bronze hair, bright green eyes, and that mind blowing crooked smile that I haven't seen in 4 years, the smile of Edward Masen.

Slowly I reached out to pull the paper off the telephone pole, my vision started to blur as my hand touched the damp paper, but I tried my best not to let the tears fall. Hesitantly I pulled the paper, making it tear in the top there the staple was. My heart started to slow down as I looked down at the paper in my hands.

Looking at the picture of him brought back so many memories that I was trying so hard to forget, al from the time in my life where I was happy and laughing, where I was loved, well at least I thought I was….

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}-Flash Back-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Bella, could I talk to you for a moment." A smooth silky voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see who it was. Who I saw shocked me, the newest edition to our school, Edward Masen. He came here about a month ago. The second he walked into our school he had every girl swooning over him, and following him everywhere.

"Yes" I answered quietly. I was shocked that he was even talking to me, plain, Isabella Swan.

"Well…I wanted…to know if you…" He stumbled on his words, which really confused me, every time I heard him talking to someone; he talked so politely and…well perfectly. "…would want to go to dinner with me Saturday night." His words were rushed; it took me a few moments to figure out what he said.

"Me" I questioned him, still not sure if I heard him right, maybe he actually asked me if I could asked someone out for him, like Jessica or Lauren. Because there was no way, no matter what that Edward Masen was asking me out. No matter how many times I've wished that he would.

"Well…yes" Edward said. Edward Masen was asking me out? I must still be sleeping. Then I leaned to the side a bit, and my foot slipped under me, so naturally I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and well it hurt, so it could have been a dream. I looked up at Edward who was trying to hide is laugh with a cough.

He put his hand out in front of me to help me up. Of course I took the help, If I didn't I would have ended up back on my butt. Once I was up I looked up at him, his looked nervous, then a thought accord to me, and of course I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Is this a bet?"

Edward looked shocked "No, it's not"

I looked at him questionably; I still couldn't think of a reason that he would be asking me out for. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes Bella I am," Then his face turned slightly red and he muttered under his breath "I really like you Bella."

"Oh…" I said, I was really shocked now, Edward Masen just asked me out. Sure I've been asked out before, epically Mike, he asks me out at least once a week, usually more. "Well. Yes I'd love to." I finally answered.

"Thank-you, how about five o'clock?" Edward asked. I just nodded, and then the bell rang so I had to start to make my way to class. We both turned and went our separate ways; I started to think of everything that could happen Saturday night.

{}{}{}{}{}{}-Flash back end's-{}{}{}{}{}{}

=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=

{}{}{}{}{}{}-New Flash Back-{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward and I have been going out for 2 months now. Every girl in school would give me glares every time they see me pass. They all hated me, and I didn't care at all. This was because in these last two months I fell for Edward hard, like I thought I never would for anyone…and well I had to face it I was _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

Most girls would still throw themselves at Edward were shirts that were way to low and skirts that were way to short, and of course Edward ignores them, telling me that those girls have nothing compared to me.

Right now we were in our meadow (a beautiful meadow that Edward showed me on our third date). My head was on Edward's chest, listening to his heart beat, while Edward was playing with my fingers.

Then suddenly he pulled up his, his face was inches away from mine.

"Bella?" He started but then stopped.

"Yes" I asked wanting to now what he wanted

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, he hadn't kissed me yet. On our last date we were so close, standing on my porch but of course my dad interrupted us.

I answered his question by touching my lips to his. Edward saw shocked at first not moving, I thought I did something wrong so I started to back away, my face turning scarlet. Then he put his hands around my to keep me were I was, and then he kissed me back.

I melted into this body, it felt so good, and I never wanted it to end. Then sooner then I wanted we broke apart for air.

"Wow," I breathed quietly, it was the only thing I could think of saying. Edward smiled and we went back to lying on the ground, my head to his chest. After every few minutes he would kiss the top of my head, or turn me around and kiss me on my lips.

{}{}{}{}{}{}Flash Back End{}{}{}{}{}{}

=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=

{}{}{}{}{}{}New Flash Back{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Do you play?" I asked as I ran my hand across the smooth white piano. We were at Edward's house, I was my first time here, and I could already tell that his parents didn't like me. They were glaring at me the second I walked in the door. Edward had warned me before we went inside that they would act like that, he also sad just to ignore them, So I tried to but their Edward's parents I wanted them to like me.

"Yes I do," He answered.

"Could you play me something?" I asked him, I would have loved to here him play. It was something I didn't know he could do.

"Sure," He said then took my hand, and he led me over to bench in front of the piano. He sat down and I sat right next to him. He started to play a sung that I new very well, on my mom played around the house all the time.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked him, he looked at me shocked, but still kept playing.

"You know it?" He asked. I nodded and Edward chuckled "I never would have thought that you listened to classical music."

"My mom loved classical music so I was always listening to it, though I only remembered my favorites." I sighed and leaned against Edward. The song was coming to an end.

"So do you have any special talents?" he asked me. I shook my head no. I didn't have any special talents, well none that I knew of anyway.

"No instruments?" again I shook my head no. "How about singing?" I hesitated and blushed before slowly saying,

"No" but I've never been good at lying, and Edward was already good at telling if I was or not.

"So you can sing?"

"Well a bit I mostly just write music," I answered. That was true I liked to stick to writing and have someone else sing my song.

"Do you know the song Hanging by a Moment, by Lifehouse," Edward asked as he flipped threw his music, I told him I did; it was one of my favorite songs. I knew every word.

"I'm not going to sing," I said to him, as he but the music for the song Hanging by a Moment in front of him. Then he started to play it.

"Come on, sing." He urged me. I sighed and started to sing the lyrics that I knew so well.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you" Edward smiled that sweet crocked smile. My favorite smile. I laughed then continued

"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you" I stopped there not wanting to embarrass myself with my any more.

"That was lovely Bella," Edward Said and kissed my forehead.

[][][][][][]End of Flash Back[][][][][][]

=----------------------------------------------------------------------------=

[][][][][][]Back To Present [][][][][][]

Tears were flowing out of my eyes now, I really missed him. We have so many good times, and loved him so much. Looking back down at the paper in my hands I noticed the bold words for the fist time. It read

"All the way from England," I stopped myself from reading so I could take a deep breath to calm myself down. Then when I finally could continue I kept reading "The famous pianist Edward Masen" It was really him the person who gave me the beautiful ring that was still on my finger today. The person who broke my heart 4 years ago, the person I was still in love with.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder; I turned around to find Alice looking at me with wide eyes.

"He's here in New York, on a tour to raise money for hospitals." She told me sadly.

"You knew," I yelled at her, she flinched and nodded. I felt to betrayed, Alice knew how much I loved him.

"I didn't want you to feel any worse then you already did" Alice whispered. "I was the one who saw you when he first left, I saw what it did to you, and do you think I wanted that to happen again," tears were started to form in her eyes.

"I know Alice, I'm sorry." Now I was crying hysterically now. Alice held her hand out for me to give her the paper that was in my hands.

"No, I'm going to need this." I told her. She shook her head.

"Why would you need a picture of him," She asked

I pointed to the number on the bottom to call for question, "I need to know why he never came back Alice, I have to talk to him." I said as I fiddled with the ring on my fourth finger.

"That's not a good idea Bella, not at all." Alice pleaded

"I have to," I said "I'll call the editors tomorrow to see if they have any tickets, backstage passes anything." I sighed "I'm sorry Alice but this is something I need to do and I will do it."

**Well again this is still written by d4ni3ll3 I'm just going through and fixing it up a bit, I'll tell you when I start writing it.**

**Review**

**-pix**


	4. Part 4: Edward Masen

Forgotten Promise:

Part 4:

_Edward Masen_

_Edward's Point Of View _

My fingers danced along the smooth white and black keys. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, the beautiful sounds that this instrument could make. After a few minutes I heard the door open. I groaned in my head. When I played the piano I just wanted to escape, to be by myself and just write my music for just me to hear. I didn't get that though, I got screaming girls that didn't care what the music sounded like, just what I looked like.

"Five minuets till the show" my manager and best friend Jasper said. This time I groaned out load. "Come on Edward it's just a 45 minute show...it's for charity too." If I had my way I wouldn't be famous, but my parents thought that this was the best life for me. They pushed and shoved me over and over again till I agreed, which was the worst decision of my life because everywhere I go I'm followed by a bunch of idiotic girls.

"3 minutes" Jasper said then turned around to leave. I played the last few notes of my song, and then got up slowly to follow him.

As I walked out of the room I could here all the screaming, which there shouldn't be any. A piano concert should be quiet and relaxing.

"You only have one girl backstage tonight," Jasper explained "though she looks like she wants to kill someone," he laughed.

"Okay…So what's her name?" I asked I usually had at least 5 to 10 people backstage after a concert, so one wasn't that bad.

"Marie White, the author" he said. I nodded, I've read a few of her books, they were all extremely good, and so I just might have to get her autograph.

"And now I'm pleased to introduce the wonderful, Edward Mason.," The announcer spoke into the microphone. Well that's me, Edward Mason. Right now I was on tour to raise money for children's hospitals. That's why I'm in America.

My house is in Europe, I loved it up there. I live far from everything. No one I lived there besides my parents. My mail doesn't even get delivered there.

I walked on stage waving and smiling. Everyone was on their feet clapping, and the idiotic girls were screaming. It took all I had not to run off the stage back to my sound proof room.

"Hello everyone," I said into the microphone "Thanks for coming out tonight, all the tickets sales made will go to the hospitals of New York City. So, thank you so much for supporting this great cause." Everyone clapped "I hope you enjoy the show,"

I walked over to the bench in front of the shinny white piano. I waited for the audience to calm down, and then I started playing my first song. All I played was the piano, and most people would say that is pretty boring to listen to. So Jasper has been trying to get a singer. At first I just told him no, but he got my parents into the idea so I had to at least have additions. While listening to some of these girls sing I probably heard some of the most talented singers, but there was something about them that wasn't right. So I just kept saying no to everyone.

I have this voice stuck in my head, this beautiful voice. None of those girls had it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I played 4 different songs, 3 that I wrote, and Clair de Lune one of my favorites, in the 45 minutes that I had to play.

"Thank you for coming," I said into the microphone before walking to the right, and off the stage. While the crowd clapped and yelled.

Jasper right there when I got off the stage "Good show Edward,"

"Thanks," I said back to him

"Don't forget about the back stage pass girl," Jaspers yelled while he walked the other direction. I nodded and started to walk over to the back room, were they kept all the people with the backstage passes. This was probably the worst part of my job the backstage passes. 'Well here it goes' I though to myself as I opened the door to meet Marie White.

I saw her sitting, legs crossed on the couch that was against the wall on the other side of the room. She had dark brown hair flowing down her back. She was also in a short black dress which looked incredible on her.

She looked so familiar, but that was probably because they have her picture on the back of the books, and she was on T.V. a few times. But the weirdest part is that I had this erg to run up to her and kiss her, I've never felt like that before, I've never even kissed anyone before.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I greeted her while holding out my hand to her. She looked mad. Not just an, you took my cookie kind of mad, but an, you destroyed my life kind of mad.

She looked at my hand but didn't raise her to shake mine, so I brought it back down to my side. "I'm very glad to met you Ms. White"

"Edward," she sneered, madly making me even more confused "It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Okay then, I am very pleased to meet you Ms. Bella Swan." I held my hand out again. There was something in me saying that I had to make her like me, but I didn't know what or why.

"You've hurt me so much already Edward and you're just making it so much worse for me." Bella yelled with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. This girl was crazy! I mean I've heard that the best author's are crazy most of the time. Then there was a part of me that wanted to comfort her, and to not let her cry.

"What?" I had to ask because I was just too confused.

"Edward just answer my questions please. Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you call just to say you weren't going to come back?" She was crying now, and I felt like a complete idiot, like I was hearing a conversation for someone else that wasn't meant for me to hear.

"What?" I asked again, while fighting the erg to take her in my arms. Though now she looked even madder,

"You stupid bastard, FOUR YEARS. Four Years I've been waiting, and crying over you, and you just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" she was yelling again, while sobbing hysterically.

"What ARE you talking about?" I was yelling too.

Bella's face got really red with anger for a few minutes then she started to cry again. I felt so bad, and I didn't know why. I felt like her pain was my fault, even thought I've only known her for a few minutes. But I kept reminding my self that I don't know this girl and that she was crazy.

After about 5 minutes of her crying and staring at me, she ran out of the room. I stood staring at the wall trying to figure out what happened.

The door opened behind me. I turned around hopping that Bella had come back to tell me what she meant. But it was Jasper.

"What happen?" he was angry, probably because the girl ran out of the room crying.

"I really don't know" I answer, and then walk out of the room. Think of the events that just happened in my head.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice I'm not going to wear this" I told her while looking at the dress laid out on my bed which is a short black dress with a plugging neckline.

"Bella suck it up and put the dress on, if you're really going to see Edward don't you want him to be blown away with what you look like now" Alice yelled at me from the bathroom.

After that I didn't argue with anything else she wanted to do. I want him to see his mistake of leaving me. I want him to feel the pain I felt.

So around two hours later I was sitting in Alice's car in front of the building that the concert was taking place in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked me for the final time before I left.

"I have too, if I don't I'll always wonder what would have happened" I told her. Alice nodded she knew that this was important she just didn't want me getting hurt.

"Good luck" she said quietly. I said thank you for everything that she did that night, and then got out of the car.

Up at the front door I showed the employees the pass that I had gotten from the company earlier today. They led me to the backstage room where I could put my stuff down. Then they showed me my seat.

"Here we are Ms. White, would you like anything else?" The boy asked

"No thank you" then he left and I sat in my seat and waited for the show to begin.

The seats around me began to fill up, mostly with young teenage girls. That surprised me; I thought that a piano concert would bore them to death.

Then the announcer came up onto the stage. "And now I'm pleased to introduce the wonderful, Edward Mason." He said into the microphone.

Then the world around me stopped as Edward walked on stage he looked amazing in black dress pants and a white dress shirt, but no jacket. I was so over whelmed that I didn't hear what he had said into the microphone.

When he started playing my eyes stated to water, I swiftly got up and walked out of the room, I couldn't stay here any longer or I would go into hysterics. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

No, I couldn't let myself think that. I made the right choice coming here.

I hope.

For the next 40 minutes I just sat there in the room fidgeting and crossing and crossing my legs over and over again. Never able to get comfortable.

Then the door opened. My heart stopped. I held my breath. Then I saw the blonde hair. My body went back into motion.

"Hello Ms. White Edward will be right with you, I'm his manager Jasper Hale."

"Hello" was all I managed to get out.

The second he felt I started to debate if I should stay or go, if I stayed I might learn the reason why he didn't come back, and it could be something so small that we could be able to put behind us. But if it was something that would break my heart even more I'm not sure I can take it.

Stay or Go

Stay Or Go

Stay or Go

My heart said stay and my brain said to go.

I decided to be sensible and go with my brain. I quickly gathered my purse and stood up, but then the door slowly began to open. So I sat back down again and put my purse down.

My heart was pounding when I finally saw the bronze haired man that I missed so much.

He looked so happy.

"Hello I'm Edward Masen" he said smiling and holding his hand out to me. He knew I knew him that stupid jerk, I glared at him, then looked at his hand he had raised for me to shake, but did not move. "I'm very glad to met you Ms. White" OMG he did not just call me Ms. White he very well knew my name, but maybe I should refresh his memory.

"Edward. It's Bella, Bella Swan" I hissed. Why was he doing this?

"Okay then, I am very pleased to meet you Ms. Bella Swan" he held his hand out again.

"You've hurt me so much already Edward and you're just making it so much worse for Me." my eyes started to water as I yelled at him.

"What" he said confused.

"Edward just answer my questions please. Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you call just to say you weren't going to come back?" I was crying now. I know I should have left. This was just hurting me so much more.

"What" he said again.

You stupid bastard, FOUR YEARS. Four Years I've been waiting, and crying over you, and you just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" the jack ass, I HATE HIM.

"What ARE you talking about?" he yelled at me. I just stood there shocked he's never yelled at me before, but then after a few minutes of silence I left and went home.

**Okay I know I'm late updating. I'm really sorry about that… I had a really bad day in school if that makes you feel better…i came really close to failing a pop quiz … I got a 79. So sad… oh well can't rewind time. **

**I'm going to get right to work with the next chapter, and hopefully have it out sometime this week. **

**Also I hoped you liked having a view from Edward's head. A few people asked for a chapter in Edward's POV and well here it is. **

**And D4ni3ll3 only had this chapter in Edward's POV but I thought it was to short and I wanted to know what was going on in Bella's head to I put her POV in here. **

**Review!!!!**


End file.
